Cafetería
by GlowMist12
Summary: ¿Quién iba a decir que rompería con mi novio y conocería a un nuevo chico tan…explosivo en una cafetería donde al final no comí nada? -Pff… Solo me podía pasar a mí.
1. Terminemos

**Lo siento, no he podido evitar subir esto xD Fue creado a las 2:30 am asi que no sé como haya quedado x3 Espero sea de su agrado:3**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.. es del autor que deja los mangas en las partes mas buenas D:**

* * *

Respiré profundamente frente al espejo.

Observando mi aspecto.

A él no le gustaba cuando llevaba zapatos de tacón, pero a mí sí.

Suspiré.

Caminé hacia la salida de mi departamento, di la vuelta a la cerradura.

Guardé las llaves y saqué mis auriculares.

Puse la canción de Starlight de Taylor Swift…dijiste que no entendías esta canción, pero yo sí

Me dirigí a paso lento al lugar donde habíamos quedado, esperando que llegaras tarde…como siempre.

Rodé los ojos.

Entré a la cafetería, y…llegaste temprano.

Mala señal.

Te levantas y esperas hasta que yo llegue a la mesa.

Empujas mi silla y me ayudas a sentarme.

Y no sabes lo amable que es eso, pero yo sí.

—Em.. Lucy—dice mi novio

—¿Si?

—Yo creo que debemos—me tomó mis manos sobre la mesa—que debemos…terminar.

Y esperó mi reacción.

Lo pensé.

Lo volví a pensar.

Esto era una ruptura, un final.

Loke.. mi novio de hace 8 meses me había cortado.

¿Por qué no estaba triste?

No es que fuera mucho tiempo.

Cierto.

Hace meses yo ya había decidido cortar la relación pero no encontraba la manera.

Al menos ya no tenía que hacerlo yo.

—¿Lucy?—Loke me llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Mira, sé que esto es difícil—comenzó mi ex —pero ya no era lo mis…

—Está bien— respondí cortando un discurso seguramente más largo que nuestra relación.

—¿Eh?

Tu cara de confusión demostraba que esperabas que te rogara por qué no te fueras de mi lado.

Imbécil.

—Está bien Loke, de todos modos ya no estaba siendo lo mismo desde hace meses—frunciste el seño pero aun así continué— esta relación no iba a ningún lado así que tenemos la conciencia limpia ¿no?

Y sonreí aunque tú todavía tuvieras esa cara de confusión.

—Bien…—susurraste.

Alzo su mano para que la estrechara.

—¿Amigos?—preguntaste

Me encogí de hombros y te estreché la mano.

Te levantaste.

—¿Te llevo a casa?

—No gracias, de seguro tienes cosas que hacer, además aquí hacen pasteles muy buenos quisiera pedir uno antes de irme.

—Oh…Bueno, adiós Lucy.

Moví la mano en señal de despedida.

No era una excusa, todas en la escuela hablaban de la deliciosa comida que servían ahí, de verdad quería probarla.

Cogí la carta y la observé pensando que podría pedir.

De repente la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y sonando la campanita de entrada, entró un peli rosado.

Ella lo conocía, pero no sabía de dond…

¡Iban en la misma universidad!

Se veía alterado y enojado.

Volví a observar la carta, pero sin prestarle atención realmente, de reojo observaba que hacia el recién llegado.

Pasaba entre las mesas buscando una libre, hasta que pasó por delante de la mía y se detuvo.

Me observó.

Dejé de ver la carta y lo comencé a mirar también.

¿Qué pretendía ese chico?

Me miraba con una cara extraña que no podía describir.

—¿Vas en la Universidad de Fairy Tail? Me pareces conocida.—preguntó.

Yo asentí.

Acto seguido se señaló a si mismo.

—Soy Natsu Dragneel— y sonrió.

No como las sonrisas coquetas de Loke.

No como las sonrisas sugerentes de Loke.

Solo una sonrisa natural.

—Lucy Heatfilia—dije

Y con permiso de nadie, arrastró la silla y se sentó.

—¿Vamos en la misma clase?

Ignoré su pregunta.

—¿Quién te dio permiso de sentarte, eh?

Pero el parecía no haberme oído porque tenía cara de estar pensando si realmente íbamos a la misma clase o no.

Rodé los ojos de nuevo.

—No vamos en la misma clase—contesté a su pregunta.

—¿Segura?— me miró con extrañeza como si no me creyera.

—Creo saber perfectamente con quien asisto clases todos los días— e inflé las mejillas.

Estallaste en risas.

¿Qué carajo pasaba con él? Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por mi mente.

Tiraste tu cabeza hacia atrás riéndote como un niño pequeño.

No pretendía ser graciosa con mi comentario.

Loke nunca se rió conmigo.

Nunca se rió así.

Cuando callaron sus risas dijo:

—Haces caras muy graciosas Luigi.

—Es Lucy— corregí

—¿No era Luigi?

Me dio un tic en mi ojo izquierdo.

No podía creer la actitud de Natsu.

¿Desde cuándo lo llamo por su nombre?

—Hey! ¿te gusta The Dragons?

—¡Claro! Son mi banda favorita— respondí con sinceridad ignorando el cambio radical de tema.

Me miró divertido.

—¿Ah si? ¿Cuántos discos tienes de ellos?—me miró retadoramente.

—Todos, incluyendo las versiones extendidas, de oro y platino.

—Wow! Nunca conocí a una chica que tuviera tantos discos como yo.

—No me subestimes—Y le di una sonrisa socarrona

A pesar de ser muy confiado era agradable.

**….**

Después de horas de charla entre Natsu y yo decidimos que era hora de irnos.

Fuimos al estacionamiento.

—¿Y.. a que fuiste al café?—preguntó igualmente animado.

Y abrí la boca y la cerré instantáneamente.

Pensaba que decirle.

Diablos, no le iba a decir:

_—Fui a cortar con mi novio._

Asi que usé lo que anteriormente había dicho que no era excusa.

—Todos hablan de esta cafetería, creí que sería bueno venir a probar algo.

—Pero no vi ningún plato en la mesa cuando me senté.

—Aun no ordenaba— contesté.

—Lo siento, no dejé que comieras— se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

—No importa, me la pase muy bien.

—Pero en uno de estos días te invitaré para que pruebes la comida— volviste a sonreír con esa sonrisa tan…Tuya.

No debía ni quería mencionar a Loke.

Natsu evitó que lo hiciera y estaba agradecida por ello.

Por primera vez el pasado, pasado está.

Con solo ese pensamiento sentí que me liberé de una carga que no sabía que estaba ahí.

Me liberé de 8 meses desperdiciados en una relación que no iba a ningún lado desde el principio.

Empezaste a hablar de películas.

Era como si inconscientemente no querías que pensara en Loke.

Llegamos a mi carro, casualmente el suyo estaba estacionado a lado del mío.

Y nos echamos a reír por la coincidencia.

Después de las risas, nos pasamos nuestros celulares y cada quien se subió a su carro.

Encendí el auto y conduje hasta mi casa.

Abrí la puerta, quité todo lo que tuviera de Loke dentro de mi apartamento.

Deseché todo para enterrar con candado el pasado.

Luego el celular que tenía el bolsillo de mi celular sonó.

Era Natsu.

—¿Lucy?

—¿Qué pasó Natsu?

—¿Llegaste bien?

—Si ¿y tú?

—También

Reímos un poco por lo extraño de la conversación.

—Buenas Noches Luce.

—¿Luce?

—Es un mote.

—Nos conocemos de una tarde ¿y ya me pones un mote?

Reíste.

—Venga, que te queda lindo.

Eso me hizo sonrojar.

—¿Y qué, te la pasas poniéndole motes a cada persona que conoces?

—No, pero cuando llegue a casa se me ocurrió el tuyo.

Sonrojo de nuevo.

—Buenas noches, Lucee—te despediste alargando la "e".

—Buenas noches Natsuu— contesté igual.

—Descansa—dijiste ligeramente divertido.

—Igual.

Cortaste la llamada.

—Luce ¿eh?—dije para mí misma—De verdad suena lindo.

¿Quién iba a decir que rompería con mi novio y conocería a un nuevo chico tan…explosivo en una cafetería donde al final no comí nada?

Pff…

Solo me podía pasar a mí.

Sonreí sinceramente y volví a mi labor de tirar lo relacionado con "el", teniendo siempre en mente la llamada de mi nuevo amigo… o tal vez algo más.

* * *

**Este one-shot fue creado con el fin de desahogarme:3 sigo mas de 210 fics... cheque cada uno de ellos y ¡ningún autor subió capitulo! DDD: Y ya que yo no tuve capitulo nuevo :c al menos quise que ustedes tuvieran algo nuevo que leer ;D**

**Votenme para presidenta ._./**

**Deja tu sensual review para saber que opinas al respecto de mi campaña politi... digo, de mi one shot :33**


	2. ¿¡Se conocen?

**H-Hola, si, soy yo de nuevo. **

**Leí los reviews del one-shot y vi que varios pedían continuación, escarbé un poco y creí que seria bueno continuarlo, actualicé lo mas rápido para ver si era de su gusto o simplemente para borrar este capitulo y dejarlo como one-shot otra vez.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y Zeref o.o**

* * *

RINNNGGG!

Hora del almuerzo.

Todos los alumnos salían como manadas fuera de los salones.

Pobre de aquel que haya estado en medio del pasillo.

Me senté en una banca vacía con mi almuerzo que aparecía mágicamente –Virgo- en mi mesa cada mañana.

Esperando a mi-mejor-amiga-que-quien-sabe-donde-está osease…

—¡LU-CHAN!

Levy.

La peli azul venia corriendo como si yo me fuera a mover en cualquier minuto.

Cuando por fin llegó junto a mí se recargó en sus rodillas y empezó a inhalar y exhalar exageradamente.

Tomó el jugo que venía dentro de mi almuerzo y se lo acabó de un sorbo.

Le reproché con la mirada.

—L-Lo siento Lu-chan, te compraré otro.

Di un suspiró.

—Está bien, y… ¿me vas a decir porque parecía que hubieras participado en las olimpiadas?

Me miró con molestia.

Reí.

—Jet y Droy estaban en medio del pasillo cuando sonó el timbre.

Eso explicaba mucho.

—¿Otra vez? A veces pienso que lo hacen apropósito para que los cures.

—Oh vamos Lu-chan!

—Y…—comenzó—¿Qué tal ayer?

La miré confusa.

—¡Lu-chan! ¡ Ayer fue tu aniversario de ocho meses con Loke!

Oh si.

—¿Cómo la pasaste? ¡Fijo que te besó! ¡Y tuvieron una cena romántica a la luz de la luna! ¡ Y.. y.. Kyah! ¡Cuéntame todo con detalles!

Levy no paraba de parlotear sobre la cena "perfecta" que tuve ayer con Loke.

Bueno, hora de dejar caer la bomba.

Le agarré la cara con mis manos y la miré seriamente.

—Escúchame con mucha atención Levy porque solo lo diré una vez—ella asintió—no hubo beso, no hubo cena a la luz de la luna ni nada.

—¿Nada de nada?— me miraba con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Le solté la cara

—No, de hecho ayer me citó a una cafetería y cortamos.

—¿Eso fue todo?

Asentí.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿¡Quien se cree ese Loke que es?!—Me tomó las manos y su expresión se suavizó—El debía darte la mejor cena de tu vida.

—Está bien, nuestra relación era un asco.

Aunque muy dentro de mí, lo extrañaba.

La Mcgarden hizo un puchero.

Yo comencé a comer.

Ella aun me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Parecía a punto de reclamar algo.

Abrió su boca y…

—¡LUCY!

Definitivamente a los dioses les molestaba que comiera.

Las dos volteamos a donde pensamos que fue el origen del grito.

Una mancha rosa venia corriendo hacia nosotras.

Oh… olvidé contarle ese detalle a Levy.

Natsu llegó a nosotras y al igual que Levy se recargó en sus rodillas y agarró una gran bocanada de aire.

—¡Lucy por fin te encontré!

Y sonrió.

—Hola Natsu.

Levy me miraba a mi, luego a Natsu, a mi, luego a Natsu, a mi…

Natsu pareció fijarse en ella.

Levy se paró en la banca y lo señaló.

—¡Salamander!

El abrió los ojos como platos e igual la señaló.

—¡Mcgarden!

¿Qué carajo pasaba aquí?

—¿¡Vas en esta universidad?!—preguntó el peli rosado

—¡¿Por qué estaría aquí si no!?—respondió Levy

Luego Natsu me miró a mí.

Luego a Levy.

—¿¡Conoces a Lucy!?

Ahora Levy me miró a mí.

Me estaba cansando de esto.

—¡Es mi mejor amiga! ¡Espera! ¿¡Conoces a Lucy?!

—¡La conocí ayer!

Alguien ha soltado la bomba antes que yo.

Levy me miró confusa.

—Nos conocimos ayer, después de lo de Loke—respondí para aclarar las dudas de mi mejor amiga.

—¿¡Loke!?—gritó Natsu en el mismo tono con el que estaba "hablando" con Levy—¿¡Loke el mujeriego!?

Hice una mueca ante el sobrenombre, eso causó muchos problemas en nuestra relación.

—Si, ese Loke—contestó por mi Levy.

Natsu se frotó el cabello en señal de desesperación.

—¡Ahh! ¡No entiendo nada!

—¡HORNO CON PATAS!

Todos volteamos ante el grito.

Un chico venia corriendo hacia nosotros.

—¡Gray sama!—una chica venía detrás del chico.

"Gray" apresuró el paso con cara de desesperación.

Llego hasta nosotros, luego llegó la chica.

El chico agarró de la camisa a Natsu.

—¡Cabeza de flama! ¡Erza te está buscando con un bate de beisbol!

Natsu comenzó a temblar con cara de miedo.

—Natsuuuu— una chica pelirroja venia a grandes zancadas con un bate de beisbol en la mano.

Natsu tuvo intención de escapar, pero un chico alto con pircings lo agarro de la camisa.

¿Cuándo había llegado?

—Te llegó tu hora, salamander—y sonrió siniestramente.

La pelirroja llegó hasta nosotros y con mirada diabólica llegó hasta nosotros.

Luego Levy paró la guerra.

—¡Erza!

Eso calmo el aura diabólica de la que parecía llamarse Erza.

Parecía sorprendida

—¡Levy!

—¡Gray!—volvió a gritar Levy

—¡Levy!

Ahora Gray y Levy se señalaron.

—¿¡Vas en esta universidad?!

Oh no, otra vez no.

Natsu suspiró al ver que todos se distrajeron.

Grave Error.

La peli escarlata tomó del cuello de la camisa a Natsu y la aura que tenía cuando llegó volvió.

—¿¡Quién te crees para salir corriendo?! ¡Por buscarte no pudimos ir a la cafetería!

Natsu que hasta ahora se estaba protegiendo la cara con los brazos habló:

—S-Solo estaba buscando a Lucy— y temblorosamente me señaló.

La pelirroja volteó hacia a mí, igual que todos los presentes.

Temblé instintivamente.

Aquí es donde necesitaba que alguien más viniera gritando el nombre de alguien más.

Voltee hacia los dos lados para ver si los dioses se habían apiadado de mí.

Nada.

Joder.

Todos seguían mirándome.

—¿Quién eres?—dijo la pelirroja señalándome con el bate.

Temblando respondí.

—L-L-Lucy—alcé mi mano –temblorosa- hacia la peli escarlata.

Ella la estrechó.

—Erza Scarlet, mucho gusto.

Luego señaló al chico de cabello azul oscuro.

—El es Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray" alzó su mano en modo de saludo

Luego señaló al chico de pircings

—El es Gajeel Redfox

—Gee-hee—rió "Gajeel"

—Ella es Juvia Loxar—señaló a la peliazul que había gritado "Gray-sama"

¿Eran novios?

"Juvia" susurró—Rival de amores— nadie pareció haberla escuchado, solo yo

—El es Natsu Dragneel—señaló al pelirosado

Cierto, ellos no sabían que nos conocíamos.

—Y parece que ya conoces a Levy.

La Mcgarden asintió.

Natsu por fin habló.

—Ya conocía a Luce

Gray se giró hacia él.

—Creí que era "Lucy"—habló Gray

—Es Lucy—contesté.

—¡Ya sé que es Lucy! ¡No estoy sordo princesa de hielo!—gritó Natsu

—¡Pues parece que sí cabeza de carbón!

Los dos juntaron frentes con la intención de pelear.

Erza los golpeó en la cabeza antes de cualquier cosa.

Levy rió.

—Natsu ¿Por qué le dijiste "Luce"?—preguntó Levy.

—Es un mote—y sonrió como si nada.

Yo sonreí nerviosa

—¿Y cuando le pusiste ese mote, eh?—preguntó Erza con las manos en la cadera.

—¡En nuestra cita de ayer!—y sonrió inocentemente.

Erza se sonrojó y los demás quedaron en shock.

—¡No fue asi!—salté en mi defensa—¡Nos conocimos ayer en…

—¡LUCY!—alguien gritó de donde habían salido todos los amigos de Natsu.

Conocía esa voz.

Me asomé temerosa esperando que yo me hubiera confundido.

Un chico peli naranja venia corriendo hacia nosotros.

Loke.

Mierda.

¡No me refería a esto cuando pedí que alguien más viniera! ¿¡No pudieron enviar a alguien más?!

¿Era un castigo de por algo malo que hice?

¿El karma?

Voltee hacia el techo y susurre:

—¿Qué te hice yo?

Loke llegó hacia nosotros.

Me miró fijamente.

E ignorando las miradas fijas de todos.

Me miró serio.

—Regresemos.

Me quedé en shock.

Parece que Levy igual.

Los demás nos miraban a Loke, luego a mí, luego a Loke.

Parecía que tenían una idea del significado de esa palabra.

Me sentí mareada.

dios, ten clemencia por favor.

* * *

**Aquí esta la continuación, es como un experimento haber que tan bien es recibida si no -como dije arriba- para borrar este capitulo y volverlo a dejar en one-shot.**

**Un aplauso a: Dreamdanmaker... por darse cuenta que el capitulo pasado fue basado en un la canción de Taylor: Begin Again.**

**Ya saben, votenla como vice-presidenta :3 (Eres ella ¿no? xD)**

**¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Lucy debe volver con Loke? ¿O no?**

**En verdad quiero saber su opinión, así que dejen un sensual review sobre si debo continuarlo o si la dejo en el rincón emo, otro sensual review sobre si tienen alguna idea para el fic y otro sensual review si quieres que alguna pareja salga en este fic-que-no-se-que-tan-largo-vaya-a-estar.**

**P.D: La canción de ahora es: I can do better- Avril Lavigne xD (Aunque no tenga nada que ver) digamos que Lucy escuchó esto anoche después de volver de la cafetería x3**


	3. Loke no lo vale

**Holaa n.n/ tardé 2 semanas en subir este capitulo T_T (dos semanas ¿no?) Esque no sabia como terminarlo, duré mucho con el capitulo a la mitad y aun así no me gustó :c Pero espero que a ustedes si *o***

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima... por ahora.**

* * *

Lucy se preguntaba se había escuchado bien.

Repasó una y otra vez la palabra dicha por su ex-novio.

"Regresemos"

No! No podía significar "eso"!

Loke seguía con su mirada seria fijamente en la rubia y los demás estaban entre la confusión y la impaciencia.

La Heartflia seguía analizando la situación.

Lucy—dijo Loke—sé que últimamente ya no era lo mismo, estaba pasando por una mala situación y creí que cortar sería lo mejor…p-pero esta mañana me desperté pensando en que ya no te abrazaría, ya no te besaría, ya no podría tomarte la mano, acompañarte a casa, ya no saldríamos.

_Loke fue mi primer novio, pasamos muchos momentos felices y los tristes los superamos, … _

_tal vez, volver no estaría tan mal._

_¿Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad no?_

—Te amo Lucy—susurró el peli naranja.

Los demás intensificaron su mirada en Lucy aun mas, Natsu frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta.

Lucy fijó su mirada en los ojos de Loke.

Se veían tan brillantes, no opacos como últimamente.

Entonces… Lucy—comenzó Loke y extendiéndole una mano a la rubia—¿Regresamos?

_Solo una palabra… solo tenía que decir que si y todo volvería a ser como antes._

—S…

Gray y Natsu voltearon hacia otro lado silbando.

Juvia había desaparecido.

Levy miró a los dos con el ceño fruncido.

Erza tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Gajeel miraba aburrido hacia afuera.

—¡LOKE DE LEON!—gritó alguien.

Todos voltearon.

Una rubia venia acercándose a grande zancadas hacia el grupo.

No se veía contenta.

Cuando por fin llegó, miró con el ceño fruncido al peli naranja.

Loke la miraba como si no la conociera.

Lucy sabía quién era ella.

Jenny Realight.

La chica sacó su teléfono y se lo puso en la cara a Loke.

—¡No me llamaste anoche! ¡Ni siquiera un mensaje!—Loke la veía con los ojos abiertos—¡Ayer en nuestra cita dijiste que me llamarías!

_¿Cita? _

Lucy frunció el ceño.

Si volvía con Loke, todo volvería a ser como antes… incluso su mal complejo de mujeriego.

—Este no es el mejor momento Jenny—dijo con calma Loke.

—¿¡Que no es el mejor momento?!

—¡¿Entonces cuando?!— gritó la chica—Dime Loke ¿¡que es más importante que tu novia?!

_¿Novia? _

_No son ni 24 horas que cortamos y ya se consiguió otra novia._

_Idiota._

Lucy tomó su almuerzo y siguió comiendo.

_Aquello ya no tenía nada que ver con ella._

—Mira Jenny, cálmate—Loke tomó por los hombros a la rubia—ya hablaremos de esto luego.

La chica se zafó del agarre.

—¿Luego?—susurró Jenny—¡Siempre dices luego! ¡Llevas un maldito año diciéndome luego!

Lucy se atragantó con su comida.

_¿¡UN AÑO?!_

—¿Un año?—preguntó Levy

—¡Si! ¡Llevamos un año saliendo y siempre dice "luego"!—dijo Jenny haciendo comillas con los dedos en el luego.

Levy miró a Lucy como si quisiera decirle "¡di algo!"

_Loke me había estado engañando._

_No…_

_Loke estaba engañando a Jenny conmigo._

_Hijo de puta._

Lucy se sacudió las migajas de la falda y se paró de la banca.

Pasó en medio de la pareja y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

—¿Lu-chan?—dijo Levy confundida.

—¡Espera Lucy!—gritó Loke.

Lucy se volteó de golpe, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse en cualquier momento.

—¿No fue suficiente aun?—susurró la oji café audible para todos.

Se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

Levy se paró de golpe de la banca y siguió a su mejor amiga.

Y se perdieron al dar vuelta por un pasillo.

Natsu le dio una palmada en la espalda a Loke.

—Sigue así campeón—y el peli rosado empezó a caminar por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Gray le chocó el hombro a Loke y siguió al Dragneel.

Los demás le sacaron la vuelta a la pareja para alcanzar a los dos amigos.

* * *

Los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en una banca en silencio.

Natsu miraba hacia afuera con la mirada perdida.

—¡Chicos!

Juvia venia corriendo hacia el grupo.

—¿Se lo tomó tan mal Lucy-san?—preguntó la Loxar notablemente preocupada.

Gray volteó hacia Natsu que seguía con la mirada perdida.

Luego se encogió de hombros en dirección a Juvia.

—¿Tu sabias que Jenny estaba saliendo con Loke?—preguntó Erza a la peli azul

Juvia negó con la cabeza.

—Juvia oyó que Jenny buscaba a Loke pero no sabía para que, hasta que Gray-sama me dijo.

Ahora Erza dirigió su mirada a Gray pidiendo una explicación.

El Fullbuster suspiró.

—Toda la mañana Jenny había estado buscando a Loke, había rumores de que Loke salía con una rubia, imagine que seria ella.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Pero Lucy también era rubia—respondió la Scarlet que sentía un poco de pena por como resultaron las cosas para la oji café

—No sabía que Loke tenía dos novias rubias.

—¡Pudiste haber causado un malentendido!—alzó la voz la peli escarlata.

—Hmp.

—Gray-sama mandó a Juvia a buscar a Jenny para decirle donde estaba Loke.

Erza miró con el ceño fruncido a Gray.

—Tenía mis sospechas—soltó

Erza se cruzó de brazos.

—Sigo pensando que no nos debimos haber metido.

—Si no nos hubiéramos metido, la rubia esa hubiera regresado con el mujeriego hijo de puta e hubiera terminado peor después—habló Gajeel.

Natsu se paró de la banca.

—Voy a buscar a Lucy—dijo solamente para irse en donde habían doblado las chicas anteriormente.

—¿Y a este que le pasa?—preguntó Gray.

Juvia negó con la cabeza.

—Deberíamos irnos yendo a los salones, no tarda en tocar el timbre—dijo Erza levantándose de la banca—Natsu probablemente no entre a clases hasta que encuentre a Lucy.

Gajeel señaló incrédulo por donde se había ido el peli rosado

—¿¡A él si lo dejas faltar a clase?!—acusó Gajeel.

Erza le dio una mirada tenebrosa.

Gajeel tragó saliva.

—Solo por esta vez—dijo—la próxima lo castraré.

Y todos se fueron a su respectiva aula.

* * *

_¿No significó nada para él?_

_Tal vez nuestra relación tuvo altos y bajos pero a pesar de todo, disfrutaba su compañía._

_Diablos._

_Soy una estúpida. _

_Pero el es un imbécil._

—¿Lu-chan?

Levy tocaba la puerta del baño donde se había encerrado la rubia.

—Lu-chan ábreme.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Levy suspiró.

—Loke es un cabrón que no merece tus lágrimas.

—No puedo evitar llorar levy-chan—susurró Lucy lo suficiente audible para que Levy lo oyera.

—Bueno, pues hasta que abras esta puerta yo no me moveré de aquí—dijo Levy recargándose en la puerta del baño.

—P-Pero ya tocaron el timbre—se sintió mal que por una estupidez Levy faltara a una clase.

—¿Y? Mi amiga me necesita, puedo recuperar lo de la clase después.

—P-pero…

—¡Sin peros!

Lucy abrió la puerta del baño de repente.

Abrazando a Levy.

Ella solo le frotaba la espalda en señal de consuelo.

Solo se oían los sollozos de la Heartfilia.

* * *

—¿Dónde se metió?

Natsu después de doblar por donde habían hecho las chicas no supo a donde ir.

Llevaba 15 minutos buscando a la rubia por todos los salones vacios, afuera, en el piso de arriba.

A pesar de que todos estaban en clase había muchos lugares en donde buscar.

Espera.

¿Todos estaban en clase?

¡A la mejor ella entró a su clase!

Natsu se dio una cachetada mental… no tan mental.

—Auch—el peli rosado se empezó a sobar la mejilla.

Aunque con lo triste que se veía dudaba que hubiera entrado a clases.

Aun recordaba esas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Diablos.

—¡Me rindo!

La imagen de Lucy tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas lo golpeó otra vez.

—¡No! ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

Y Natsu reinició su búsqueda.

* * *

—Vamos, vamos Lu-chan

Levy llevaba 15 minutos dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Lucy.

No parecía que fuera a dejar de llorar.

Cuando terminaran las clases, Levy se encargaría de patear a Loke.

Aunque engañó a Lucy ¿con cuantas más la habrá engañado?

Y con ese pensamiento se enfureció, aunque parecía que Lucy lo había escuchado porque empezó a llorar más fuerte.

Necesitaría mas que unas palmaditas.

* * *

Natsu había buscado a Lucy debajo de cada roca.

Se dio cuenta de que solo faltaba un lugar donde buscar.

Por eso estaba frente a la puerta del baño de mujeres.

Pero… ¡no! ¡El no entraría ahí!

¡Ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello!

Tal vez Lucy ni estaba aquí.

Hasta que escuchó algo.

—Soy una estúpida

¡Era Lucy!

Su voz era débil

—¡No lo eres!

Esa había sido Levy

Frunció el ceño.

No era culpa de Lucy que el cabrón de Loke la haya engañado.

Y decidió que Lucy debía saber eso.

Por eso abrió la puerta al "santuario" de mujeres casi inconscientemente.

Se paró frente a donde Levy mantenía abrazada a Lucy y dijo lo que había pensando.

—No eres estúpida—las chicas entonces notaron que Natsu estaba ahí, en el baño de mujeres—No fue tu culpa.

—P-pero.

—Loke siempre fue así…pero tú no lo conocías—Lucy lo miraba con esos ojos llorosos que el odiaba—no fue tu culpa…

—Yo sabía que era así y no te advertí—Levy bajó la mirada—Fue mi culpa.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—No fue culpa de nadie—dijo Natsu

—Lu-chan te traeré algo de comer, no pudiste comer en el almuerzo y apuesto a que no desayunaste.

Y sin aprobación de la mencionada, Levy salió fuera del baño rumbo a la cafetería.

Lucy mantenía la mirada gacha.

Natsu se estaba desesperando, no era bueno con situaciones así.

—Lucy, mírame.

Lucy no se movió.

Natsu se acercó hacia la rubia y la abrazó.

Lucy le correspondió el abrazo.

—Loke me las pagará, ya veras…

Lucy ahora si miró a Natsu.

Sus ojos jade le decían que ya no llorara.

—Loke no vale la pena—volvió a hablar el peli rosado.

Lucy se soltó de Natsu, entró a un baño, arrancó papel y se secó las lágrimas.

El Dragneel tomó la mano de una sorprendida rubia y la sacó fuera del baño corriendo.

—¿A dónde vamos?—dijo la Heartfilia apenas siguiendo el paso de Natsu.

—Casi tocan el timbre—dijo Natsu—si alguien me veía en el baño de mujeres pensarían cosas raras.

Y le sonrió.

Con esa sonrisa tan suya.

—Además, quiero enseñarte algo.

Lucy asintió y siguió corriendo.

Ya no había porque llorar.

Cierto, Loke no lo valía.

Y ella misma le plantaría cara a ese mujeriego presumido.

Y pensar que hace unos minutos parecía que el baño era su casa.

Miró la espalda de Natsu mientras corría.

Y ella sonrió, solo dejándose llevar.

* * *

**Solo tengo algo que decir:**

**Toma esa Loke por HDP!**

**me pregunto que dirá Levy cuando entre al baño con el almuerzo de Lucy y que ella ya no este ahí :V**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo aunque parezca hecho a lo flojo T_T pero en verdad no sabia como terminarlo :c**

**Nos vemos a la proxima n.n/ De pie... Reverencia... ¡Glowmist para presidenta! o.o/**


End file.
